The Godom Legacy
The Godom Legacy is the Hundred Thirty-First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. Synopsis Chikane and Himeko share the same birthday and it's rapidly approaching. On the day of their birthday, the stranger transforms into an eight headed serpent and Sōma attacks Himeko who is the Solar Priestess in the Godom Kingdom. Plot The Episode begins at Godom Village. During the Second High School War, Chikane and Himeko share the same birthday and it's rapidly approaching. On the day of their birthday, the glowing object moves through the sky in the distance. Sōma attacks Himeko who is the Solar Priestess but was distracted by Mayu Ōtsutsuki who accidentally activated the Krudzu Gundam. Hamura commands his soldiers to follow the light. In the morning, his soldiers present him a visitor, who they explain appeared where the light fell. The emperor asks the stranger his name. The visitor introduces himself to emperor as Cavendish the legendary protector of the God Tree. When sensing danger, Cavendish transform into the Eight Headed and Ten Tailed Serpent without merging with the Godom Kingdom's God Tree causing Sōma to come into his senses and Sister Miyako sees Cavendish as the true Orochi. Cavendish is then supported by Sōma who thinks of Cavendish as his rival and was concerned for Himeko's protection. Cavendish and Sōma eventually defeated Miyako while Chikane and Himeko share a kiss and the Third Neck of the Orochi, Girochi was shocked of Cavendish's powers. When he first saw Himeko, he claimed the fact that he is in love with her and that they should go on a date. Also, he said that he didn't like Chikane. Also, Soma had a fight with him and Girochi was defeated. With nowhere else to stay, Chikane offers for Himeko to stay at her mansion for the time being. Later, Kazuki Ōgami reveals more about the Priestess's past and what they are meant to do to protect the world while Hamura instructs Cavendish to protect Himeko and he obeyed with the help of the former Team Flare Grunts who were the Godom's royal guard. He defends Himeko and Chikane from the Sixth Neck of the Orochi, Nekoko, with the aid of Cavendish; Paul Gekko's Pokemon, a Zygarde. Sōma invites Himeko to the amusement park on a date and Chikane tries her best to help Himeko prepare for her outing. While on their date, Tsubasa, the First Neck of the Orochi, attacks the couple as Sōma tries his best to protect Himeko. Sōma initially gets defeated by Tsubasa in their first fight and Tsubasa promises to return again. In the meantime, Sōma trains to get even stronger for their next fight. It is also revealed that Tsubasa is in fact Sōma's biological older brother. He is defeated by Soma when he stabbed his chest. Later, Miyako claimed the fact that Tsubasa is very affected by it. While Sōma and Himeko are on their date, it begins to rain and they take shelter in an abandoned warehouse. Meanwhile, Chikane has an encounter with the Second Neck of the Orochi who also begins playing with Chikane's feelings for Himeko. Later, the Third, Fourth, Fifth and Sixth Necks of the Orochi all attack but were beaten back by Hakuba no Orochi the dreaded Eight Headed Serpent and alter ego of Cavendish Ōtsutsuki. During yet another outing with Sōma, Himeko searches for a present to give to Chikane since she knows something is not right with her. Upon returning to Chikane's mansion, Himeko is shocked to find that the Lunar Priestess has joined the Orochi, becoming the Eighth Neck. Later, her friend Makoto Saotome comes back to school and their friendship is finally healed. Himeko and Sōma enter into the final battle between the Orochi which ultimately leads Himeko to leave Sōma behind in order to find Chikane again. After Himeko strikes Chikane's chest with her sword, they share a tender moment which ultimately reveals the unpleasant past the two Priestesses have shared in their past lives and how Chikane only pretended to want to kill her as to pay the cost this time around. The Orochi are finally defeated and everything goes back to normal, but at a price the two Priestesses were not ready to accept. Himeko and Chikane are being reunited under the care of Cavendish Ōtsutsuki. Along the way, Sulia, a young teenage girl who bumped into Cavendish Ōtsutsuki at Neo Geo Land as she was being chased by her brother's henchmen, arrives at the party. Terry remembers her, since he fought the first three assailants who had her trapped at Neo-Geo land, before she ran off. This time around, it is Cyber Cheng who attacks the party searching for Sulia. Big Bear (the reformed Raiden) attempts to intervene before Cheng can reach her, but Cheng unleashes a powerful blast of energy which viciously hurts Bear, rendering him unconscious. Kim Kaphwan steps in, telling Terry and the others that it is finally time for his two young sons to see their father fight. After his defeat to Terry , he underwent a strict training regiment, and it pays off as he is able to take the punishment that Cheng is so intent on dealing out. After initially getting hurt by Cyber Cheng, Kim defeats him using his trademark Desperation Move, the Hou'Ou Kyaku, in the face, which breaks the cybernetic mask controlling Cheng. After removing the device, Joe and Andy quickly realize who Kim has just defeated and they call Terry over to take a look. Sulia introduces herself and then tells Terry about her brother, Laocorn- since he is the only one who can take him on, and to stop him from collecting the Armor of Mars, 6 pieces of a powerful armor which will make the wearer into a god. Laocorn already has 3 of the pieces in his possession, so Terry, Andy, Mai and Joe all agree to help her in her mission with the help of Hamura Gekko. Geese Howard has been training heavily. Billy arrives, informing him of Hauer, but he finds the information meaningless. He then unleashes the Raging Storm, destroying a huge section of the forest around him. All the training Geese has done has been so that he can defeat Terry Bogard when he encounters him once again. In the sewers, Sulia tends to an injured Terry. She is determined to save him, even at the cost of her own life, and gather her own power to heal him. While unconscious, Terry has a dream about meeting Lily and her death at Geese's hands. Towards the end of the dream, Lily is replaced with Sulia and Terry mourns her death. This reinforces Terry's belief that any woman he falls in love with is doomed to die. Back in the real world, Sulia uses her healing powers to its limits and is successful. After Terry regains consciousness, Sulia shares the story of her childhood to him: Their father was an archaeologist who studied the Gaudeamus legend some time after their mother died. Along with a nameless colleague, he successfully found one of the pieces of the armor of Mars. But in a fit of greed, the colleague killed Sulia's father and took credit for the finding. After Laocorn confronted the colleague about the death of their father, he was shot. Wounded, Laocorn stumbled upon the piece of the armor and touched it. Because he was a direct descendant of Gaudeamus, it granted him great power, which he then used to kill their father's killer. Then Laocorn began his own search for the remaining pieces of the armor. After hearing the story, Terry vows to fight to protect Sulia from any pain or suffering. Suddenly, Joe and Terry pass out, presumably as a result of Hauer draining the oxygen from the room with his wind powers. Panni attacks Mai and Sulia and is soon joined by Hauer and Jamin, who is holding Joe and Terry, both of whom are unconscious. Sulia agrees to leave with them as long as they do not hurt her friends. After Sulia leaves with Jamin, Hauer decides to have a little fun at Mai's expense. But before he can do anything, Andy appears. Much more focused this time, Andy beats Hauer and Mai takes out Panni. Afterwards, they share a tender moment where Mai apologizes for her past weaknesses, but Andy does not mind and kisses her. As Terry, Andy, Mai, and Joe drive towards the Dead Sea, Laocorn succeeds in raising a massive temple in the middle of the water. The team approaches the temple only to be slowed by more soldiers of Laocorn. Terry goes on ahead, as the rest defeat the lackeys. At the front of the temple, Terry is met by Jamin. Both perform their signature moves (Terry's Burn Knuckle and Jamin's Boost Knuckle), which hit at the same time, freezing them in place, joined at the fist. Swirling in a whirlwind of power that will eventually kill them both, Jamin voluntarily stops his attack, allowing Terry's strike to penetrate. When Terry asks why he stopped, Jamin tells Terry that he is the only one that can save Laocorn for Sulia's sake. Laocorn and Sulia are engaged in an argument as he drags his sister towards the Mars statue which depicts the final act of Mars being subdued. Sulia is pleading with her brother against his attack of any government, but Laocorn wants nothing but revenge on those who scattered their great family and left them to wander the earth. Terry arrives in the main chamber of the temple just as Laocorn is about to put on the mask. Although he rushes towards him, it is too late as Laocorn has the final piece of armor- the crown- in his hands. Placing the crown on his own head, Laocorn's body becomes encased in golden-silverish "armor" and his power and abilities increase dramatically. Luckily with the Cavendish Ōtsutsuki's bloodline, it awakened his personality taking the form of Minerva the goddess of wisdom, in order to prevent Laocorn from killing Andy and Mai. Sulia tells Laocorn that their bond was only amplified through the armor; he can feel her pain just as she feels his. Sulia then stabs herself in the chest before Laocorn is able to channel a huge blast towards her. At the same time, Terry has tried to reach her, but it is too late, and he scoops the fatally injured Sulia up off the ground and onto his lap. Sulia smiles and tells Terry that Laocorn can now be stopped. Terry strikes Laocorn through the breast plate with his Burn Knuckle attack, freeing Laocorn from the curse of the armor- and reducing the armor itself into four pieces roughly the size of silver dollars. Laocorn comes to his senses, deeply regretful for all he has done. As she dies, Sulia thanks each member of the team, and they then mourn her loss. However, the 4 loose pieces of the armor assimilate themselves onto the statue of Mars in the temple, animating it. It is at that moment that Laocorn realizes the truth: the armor only wanted to exist as Mars again, so it used him to put itself back together. Andy wonders if this is in fact, the true God of War. The being asked why would Minerva be reborn to see the fall of the new Roman Repuclic. Cavendish speaking like Minerva saying she would see the new Roman Empire rise and the rebellion would fall, the armor's power dissipates and Mars thanks Hamura Gekko for the advancing generation under the Queen of the Gods and Minerva thanks Cavendish for saving Mars and Mars and Minerva bid them farewell. The four friends walk away from the temple bidding them farwell to Cavendish and his group. Terry turns around and pauses before throwing his cap into the air to commemorate both Sulia and Laocorn and their sacrifice. Cavendish's group consisting of Cavendish, Himeko, Sōma and Chikane are sailing on Boat to their greatest journey of all time. The Eggman urged Baron to to be patient when searching for his former master, and then ordered him to send another Inquisitor to hunt and catch the new group down. Characters *Cavendish Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Gekko *Mayu Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Mikoto Murakumo *Chester *A.J. *Sanjay *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Trixie Tang *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jasmine Fenton *Danny Fenton *Makoto Murakumo *Kala Murakumo *Timmy Turner *Terry Bogard *Joe Higashi *Andy Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Laocorn Gaudeamus *Sulia Gaudeamus *Jamin *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Momoshiki Palpatine *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *Padmé Seika *King Shuigang I *Dail Anthony Zao Pesca *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Himeko Kurusugawa *Chikane Himemiya *Sōma Ōgami *Tsubasa *Girochi *Sister Miyako *Corona *Reiko Ōta *Nekoko *Kazuki Ōgami *Yukihito Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon